ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Epic Crossover
THIS MOVIE IS A PROMOTION FOR ULTRA BEN, BLANK AND THE OMNIGIZER AND BEN 10 REVAMPED Plot (Eon): Ultra Ben! (Ultra Ben): What in the world do you want Eon? (Eon): Why would you ask? (Ultra Ben): Because its Hero Time! (Eon): Noob! (multiplies) (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! (multiplies) One Echo Echo jumps into the boot of the DX Mark III (Eon): Ngh! (fires at many Echo Echos) (Echo Echo): Missed me! (Eon): Ack! (teleports) (Echo Echo): Where are you? Eon appears behind him (Eon): Right behind you. (destroys him) Ben 10,000 is gone, at last! (Ultra Ben): Ultimos (Ultimos): Be- (Ultra Ben): Uh, Ultimos? (Ultimos): No Be- (Ultra Ben): What? (Malware): Ben 10K! Knew you would come! (Ultra Ben): What do you want? (Malware): Ain't it obvious? I'm not going to tell you! (fires at Ultra Ben) (Upgrade): We're the same. (Malware): We are actually totally different. (Upgrade): Whatever. Blank falls in through a portal (Upgrade): Uh... (Blank): I come in peace. Hey where is Pip? (Upgrade): Wherethewho? (Malware): Thanks alien wearing the Omnigizer! (punches Ultra Ben) (Upgrade): Whatthewhat? (faints) (Blank): Oh no! Don't sue me! (Malware): Sue you? You're a gem! (Blank): You stink at figuring out who is acting! (kicks him) (Malware): Owie! Fire in the hole! (fires a rocket) (Blank): Ah! (runs) (Malware): Grr! (chases him)(stops and calls Dr Psychobos) Hello, Boss. We got the guy with the Omnigizer running about. (Dr Psychobos): You cannot get rid of him, you Negative Galvanic Mechomorph? (Malware): N-no, sir. (Dr Psychobos): I will send more men. Give me your coordinates. (Malware): 34-96. (Dr Psychobos): Wait for the Time Flare. Over and out, Negative- (Malware): Whatever. (Blank): Got rid of them! (Ultra Ben): Good, so what is your Trix thing? (Blank): The Omnigizer. Created by Pip, the apparently most pleasurable and indestructable guy. (Ultra Ben): Sounds boring. I thought only Azmuth could build such a thing. (Blank): Hey Azmuth is Pip's uncle. (Ultra Ben): Azmuth has a nephew? (Blank): Yeah. (Ultra Ben): Watch out! (pushes him away from a time blast) (Blank): Whoa! (Ultra Ben): I thought you should have super speed, Fasttrack guy. (Blank): Thats pretty obvious. (Pipsqueak): How did that happen? (Ultra Ben): Eon hit you by a bit. You're alternating between forms and the Omnigizer will explode in 24 hours. (The Wall): Say what? (Ultra Ben): You obviously heard me but- BOOM (iMan): Oopsy. Accidentally blasted the ground. (Ultra Ben): If you really like doing that, blast Eon! iMan blasts Eon (Eon): You thought a laser can defeat me, weak Citrakayah? (iMan): About that, yeah. (fires many more lasers) (Ultra Ben): Run! (iMan): About that, yeah! (Kevin): Who is this Citrakayah again. (Ultra Ben): From another universe again. I have a feeling Eon is trying to use Matrix wielders to do something. (Kevin): And I hooked up with Azmuth. Maybe he can fix this. (Azmuth): Hello, B-(buzz) and Kevin. (Blank): Was he talking to me or you? (Azmuth): I will send my nephew to your crosstime immediately, although you need to wait 10 minutes. (Malware): Hey Tennyson! (Rath): RATH! (punches Malware) LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MALWARE! YOU ATTACKING IS LIKE CRAP! (Malware): Nope. (fires a rocket) (Rath): (rocket hits his face) Never hit Rath's face with a rocket! (slahes Malware) (Kevin): Chill, its just a hologram! (Pip): Hello! (Ultra Ben): Oh man, you are fat! (Pip): What an obnoxious Matrix wielder! (Blank): Just fix my Gizer! (Pip): Good name! (starts fixing his Omnigizer) (Blank): How long will this take? (Pip): 5 minutes. (Blank): Awesome! (Ultra Ben): Eon. (Pip): That Chronian? (Eon): I am famous across time! I am happy! (Pip): You also sound dumb. (Eon): Now I am not happy. (starts firing time rays) (Clockwork): I hate Pip. (Eon): Hate each other. That will make your destruction easier! (BTR Ben): Grandpa? (Grandpa Max): Bennnnn! Bennnnn! (BTR Ben): Why do you look so old? (Grandpa Max): No need to ask-give me the Omnitrix, Bennnn... (Feedback): Forget it, creepy grandpa! (fires electricity) (Grandpa Max): You think that can work, hee hee? (Feedback): You freak me out (Grandpa Max): Hee hee! (fires time-rays) Feedback is turned into dust (BTR Ben): Ahh! (runs) (Grandpa Max): You cannot escape me, Bennnn! (BTR Ben): Oh yes I can! (Eye Guy): Oopsy! (starts firing from all eyes) (Grandpa Max): Stop this, Bennnnnnnn! (Eon): Ben 10. You have gotten on my nerves! (fires an uber powerful time ray) (Ultra Ben Clockwork): Not really! (fires another ray at Eon's ray) (BTR Ben): Noooooooo! (BTR Ben): Where am I? (Ultra Ben: My universe. Eon wants to hunt you down. (BTR Ben): Who? (Eon): No need to know, Ben 10! (fires time rays) (BTR Four Arms) I'm strong and-(he is destroyed by Eon) (Ultra Ben): Duck! (hides below Kevin's car) (BTR Ben): Your universe is worse. (Ultra Ben): Hunh! (transforms) (Ultra Goop): Goop! (BTR Diamondhead): Lets do this. (Both): CHARGE! (fire acid balls and shards) (Eon): Ergh! (Malware): Hiya! (fires machine gun bullets) (Goop): You think that can work? (Terradrillo): Well it doesn't! (starts spinning and drilling the front at the same time) (Malware): Eek! (Eon): Stop! (teleports away) (BTR Ben): Cool! (Ultra Ben): Its a fusion. You might get it soon. (BTR Ben): Awesome! (Eon Servants): Attack. (Ultra Ben): I knew it! (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, EON'S SERVANTS, STOP ACTING LIKE ME! (smashes their heads together) (Blank Vibrancy): Vibrancy? (unleashes sonic power on Eon's servants) All down. (one of them manages to attack him) Ow. (faints) (Blank): Where am I? (Ultra Ben): My house. (Figure): Ben 10000......... (Ultra Ben): Wha? (looks around) What do you want? Who are you? (Evil Ghostfreak): Just a spook. (blasts him with chest beam) (Ultra Big Chill): You are going down, whoever you are. (freezes him) (Evil Ben): It is me, Ben Tennyson! (Ultra Big Chill): (gasp) Aliens used By Ultra Ben *Echo Echo *Upgrade *Clockwork (2x) *Goop (first reappearance in an Ultra Ben movie) *Terradrillo (first appearance) By Blank *Pipsqueak *The Wall *IMan By BTR Ben *Feedback *Diamondhead By Evil Ben *Ghostfreak Characters *Ultra Ben *Ultimos *Tini *Synaptak *Blank *Pip Villains *Eon *Malware *Eon's Servants *Evil Ben Trivia *This is the second part of a movie series Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Movies Category:Ultra Ben Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Maximus Loo2012